


Not The Last Time

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin never met Prince Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> “someone tripped me in the hallway and you’re the only one that helped me up” au with Merthur! Also where Merlin and Arthur never met. Prompt found on tumblr. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Merlin never met the Prince before. He sees King Uther all of the time but the Prince? Never seen him, which is strange. Merlin works as a servant for the Royal Family. He should've came across Prince Arthur at least once. 

The warlock complained about this before to Gaius. Only Gaius started to interrogate Merlin and asked if Merlin liked the Prince. He does not! The people in the kitchen talks about Prince Arthur and how attractive he is. Merlin never seen him, so he wants to take a good look and see if it's true.

That's all there is to it. 

Merlin is currently carrying a basket full of dirty clothes through the hallways of the castle. The hallways are crowded as always. Many other servants runs back and forth, carrying food, clothes or weapons. They're always busy. The Pendragon family hosts parties and competitions every other day or week. There's probably a party being set up right now and Merlin doesn't know about it. 

There's so many people that Merlin has to dodge away quickly from. The basket of laundry doesn't help either. The pile of clothes are almost taller than Merlin's head! He's moving away many times and he can hardly see where he's going to be able to not bump into anyone. 

He did not bump into anyone but he does trip over someone's foot. The basket flies into the air and Merlin falls down onto the floor, on his knees. Merlin is in too much shock to stop the clothes from falling down on his body, the basket on its side. 

People continue to pass by him, not bothering to help him up. Merlin sighs and starts to stand up. He stops when two leather boots appear in front of him. He looks up and his cheeks begins to flush with blood. 

A tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes looks down at Merlin, holding his hand out. It's Prince Arthur. This man has to be him. 

"Are you all right?" 

Merlin shakes his thoughts away and nods. "Yes," he says and hesitates before taking Arthur's hand. Arthur helps him get off the floor until Merlin is standing up in front of the Prince. They stare at each other, still holding hands. Arthur is looking at Merlin intensely with a smile.

Merlin looks away, embarrassed, and lets go of the man's hand. "Sorry."

Arthur shakes his head. "No need to apologize. We have a party tonight. Of course, the castle would be hectic."

Merlin nods, agreeing. Merlin moves away from the Prince and gathers the clothes off the floor and puts them in the basket, picking it up. Merlin bows. "Thank you, sir."

Arthur's smile grows bigger. "You're welcome. Excuse me," Arthur says and leaves, heading somewhere else Merlin does not know. 

Merlin breathes in and out and begins to walk to the laundry room. He met Prince Arthur and the man is nice (and attractive).

Merlin guesses that this isn't the last time he'll see Arthur.

.

The End


End file.
